


My Universe

by kazwaza



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazwaza/pseuds/kazwaza
Summary: SUMMARY:Set 2020/2021 - along with certain mcu changes to keep some of our favourite characters around. My first Marvel fanfic in history. I used to write when I was in high school about My Chemical Romance...yeah I know, .......ANYWAYS.STORYLINE:Covid 19 had been eradicated... vaccines were distributed, but have made enhanced humans....some, ehh, not so good. Borders are open and everyone can travel again. Spidermans identity has been release and everyone is in a flurrie. News of new enhanced humans are coming out world wide. Thor has been rebuilding Asguard as a safe haven for all lost creatures on Mars, and has seen energy spikes similar to the tesseract around the universe. Thanos loyalists have been building an army and have their targets set on what's left of the Avengers and earth. But they are down Bruce(sorry lovies) as he restored the blip and the rest of the team is MIA...Will new enhanced humans step up and help those who need it, and will the people trust them....when half of the Avengers the world has come to love, is dead or MIA......Will the loyalists and the sudden outburst of enhanced humans destroy the world we have just started travelling and rebuilding on?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER and FORWARD WARNINGS:  
> I do not own any of the MCU characters, scripts or stories. I ONLY OWN WHAT IS ORGINAL IN THIS STORY. 
> 
> This is a slow burn, character development, tragedies, hate, death, mental manipulation and lovers novel type thing that I I have been searching for online and have found nothing like it. As Thanos would say: "FIIINNNEEEEE, ill do it myself". 
> 
> I'm sure some people will hate this and that's okay, REAL feedback will be listened to. This won't follow the typical MCU timeline, but will have certain elements of that time line Incorporated. And this is not your typical avengers family friendly script ether. This may also have spoilers if you havnt seen certain Marvel movies (eg, far from home, ragnarok, captain marvel).. please watch these as I won't be held responsible for you wasting your life away and not watching these, and only the Avenger movies... 
> 
> Some triggers include  
> Blood/Gore/Death/Torture/Beatings /Knives/Swords/Guns/Whips/Chains/Telekinesis/Mind Reading/Thoughts Exposure/swearong/Power Manipulation/mental illness/Smut/Domination/Submission/Gender Domination/God Domination/Sexual Tension/Fully Naked Female and Clothed Male/Enemy to Lovers/Forced Situations....and some others that you can imagine compliment the ones above 😊 so this is an 18+ fanfiction. Yes 18+....this will be mentally disturbing at some points, and not just from the sex. 
> 
> That means you, the 16/17 year olds who are looking for fanfics, from tiktok. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS STORY RIGHT NOW, oh yes go cry to your father you little weasels. 
> 
> Love Kazwaza

MARCH 2020 

"Get the fuck out of here cunt..I swear to God" i snarled, looking into my bathtub. 

It's 7:35am. Today, is clearly, not my day. 

The huntsman just sat there, hovering just near the drain. I could see one of my long brown hairs caught in the drain, and half wrapped around one of the spiders legs. A few dust bunnies sat around the scene as well to remind me that I still havnt cleaned my house properly in...well, awhile now. 

I whipped my hand towards it as if to say 'shoo'. The movement causes the smallest bit of fluff to whip upwards and drop on the spider's head. 

It moves its legs the tiniest amount as if its jumped from the shock and feeling of the dust landing on it. But still, it's doesn't move much. 

"UGHHH, whatever" I groaned turning back around towards my sink and mirror. "Don't leave the tub while I'm still in here, or I will step on you". 

My thoughts had already been stolen the minute I turned around looking at my tumble weed hairstyle I made last night in my sleep. I had long brown hair that is slightly wavey from mid length down, but right now is a shaggy mop top. The ones they use for years at school, with scraggly bits everywhere. I slowly start to brush my hair to somewhat look presentable for the day. 

My mind starts to wander on my appointments for the day, whilst I'm working through my morning routine. 

Today is not my day, as previously established, but it seems to have relatively started the same as every other day.  
Wake up, let my two dogs outside, wee, grab my dressing gown and head outside for a smoke, come back inside and start the taming process. 

'Ting, ting' ...... i can here the bell jingling closer and closer to the bathroom. 

"Good morning Milo" I glanced sideways at my cream coloured cat, who meows back at me. He looks up at me expectantly as if to say '.....food?' 

I feel I can almost hear him say this to me. 

"Yes bubba boy, just let me finish getting ready" I coo down to him while I'm dabbing my face with foundation. I finish my make up off with a bit of blush on my cheek bones, coloured eyebrow gel and a dab of mascara. 

I exit the bathroom, paying no mind to the spider still in the bathtub, I have forgot him completly as it watches me leave.  
I quickly dress in black skinny pants, a simple dark grey tshirt, with white low tops on my feet. 

Milo is sitting by the door to my closet, still looking at me with expectant eyes. 

'Food mum, food mum....i love you' he meows at me whilst walking over and rubbing against my leg as I'm tying my laces. I like to think I can speak cat, I feel like I have his meow down pact as knowing what they are. 

"Yeeees Milo" I sigh, dragging out my words and I move out of my bedroom toward the laundry. I grab the food bag down from the cupboard and I hear another set of cat feet padding along the floor, running toward the laundry. 

"Aww nu nu, come for breakfast, have ya" I smile at my other cat who has joined us. Ninja doesn't really meow....like...never. She just kind of gives you looks and you just know what she is saying. 

I place the food in their bowls and exit the laundry. I glance back over my shoulder and smile to myself. 

They are both head down bums up, scoffing their food. Their bells on their collars tapping the bowls each time they go for food. 

'Okay...okay..so first stop is the shops' I think to myself as I enter the kitchen and starting making my coffee. 'I have to get smokes...and probably an energy drink for later today' I glance up at the clock. 

8.03am. 

'Vaccines at 9.30am at the hospital, and it's 30 minutes to get there, so I have to leave home in around 40 minutes' I finish my train of thought walking  
through the back door. Coffee in my hand, phone and smokes tucked under my arm, and two cans of dog food in the other. I struggle slightly, but I'll die before I make two trips. 

I sit out the back of my small 2 bedroom home, on the paved patio area, under the pergola and sip my coffee and taking a drag of my smoke. I watch as my two dogs lap up what I had put in their bowls. I can feel the sun itching on my face and I am squinting slightly from the light. 

I take another sip of my coffee and think about the vaccine. 

Yes...that vaccine. You know, the one for coronavirus. The virus that everyone said don't worry about. The one that has killed millions, but still isn't real and its just the government trying to scare us. 

Yeah, nah. 

It's real alright. I should fucking know, my husband's been dead two months now from it. Same with my nan, and both my parents. Yep, talk about fake virus to me one more time. I beg you. 

It honestly amuses me the sheer stupidity of some people. No masks, no social distancing, no hand sanitiser... we have all the gear, but no fucking idea. 

I check my phone and see a have around 30 text messages unread.it been like this for a few months now. Various people who drift in and out of my life, my work colleagues, some of my husband's friends, and my friends. All making sure I'm okay. 

How do I even know I'm okay, if I can't even process what I'm feeling. I puff on my cigarette, suddenly feeling annoyed. 

How am I ment to text back or respond to a 'oh, Kayla, I'm so sorry for your loses. Please let me know if you need any thing..' 

Yeah cheers cunt, how about you go back to when this virus hits Australia, tell my boss that we need to start working from home to limit infection rates, actually let me work from home so I don't bring the virus home to my family, killing everyone I have in my life who I love deeply... 

oh, ...no? 

What do you mean no you can't do that?! you said anything?! 

'I will text back, I will.... I promise...just not right now' I bargain with myself. 'I have too much on at the moment, and not enough time.' 

Speaking of time. 8.40am 

"Oops, better go. BYE PUPPIES, see you this arvo" I yell at Maggie and Zeus, my two German Shepard's as I walk in the house, locking the back door behind me. I set my half empty cup on the bench, mentally kicking myself for never really finishing a coffee fully. 

It blends in almost instantly to the other half drunk cups of coffee which sit idioly by my sink. 

I grab my black cardigan, bag and keys which are by the front door and exit my house. I dump my phone and smokes in my bag, and lock the door. I mentally kick myself, again, as I almost trip over the pair of shoes that have sat on the front mat for almost two months. 

I dont have the guts to move them..not yet anyways. Moving them means that when I move them, I have to go to his part of the closet. I will see his stuff, ill smell him on his clothes.. 

I'm not ready for that, and no one can make me be ready for that... I do things my way now.. 

__________________________________________

"Mrs Driver..?" 

I glance up at the nurse at the vaccine station. She looks stale and washed out in her not so bright white scrubs. Her white blond hair isn't helping it ether. She looks tired and I feel she small smile on her face. But it's a fake smile and forced to hide behind the hospital grade face mask. 

I can feel her emotions, its dry and tired. 

The only contrast against her and the whole room is the blue clip board in her hands, the black pen in her top left pocket above her chest, and me. Everything is flooded with a ridiculous amount of flurecent lights, making focusing on anything in the room a challenge. It looks like it can usually hold around 15 people, being cosy with each other on the chairs lined up against the walls and three down the middle. 

Now its limited to 5...in each corner of the room, while one plays piggy in the middle. 

I give her a curt nod when we meet eye contact. I shove my phone in my bag and grab my cardigan off my lap, as I walk up to her and follow her through the glass doors. We stop in the air lock for a few seconds as she lets the door behind us close, before she swipes her access card on the reader. 

I follow her through the hallway, which is matching the waiting room aesthetic with over the top white and florescent lighting. Each door has a number on it, printed on a piece of paper in red ink. 

'Odd, wonder what this use to be used for, before it was turned into the vaccine station' I think to myself. 'Maybe it was the morgue, its cold enough for it' I silently giggle to myself as we stop at door number 11. 

"Okay, come in, My name is Dr. Riddle. Please take a seat over there, this will only take a few minutes.  
I need to go and collect the vaccine from the fridges so I will be back in a moment. If you have any questions, there is a faq just there, and you will also be provided and info sheet for you to take with you. If you find that you have a question that isn't on the faq, please let me know when I return" She says in a monotone, motioning to the chair and the faq tacked to the left of it, on the wall. 

"Cheers.." I say to her, but she is already walking back out of the door. It softly closes behind her with a small click as the slider hits the stopper on the frame. 

I gently place my bag down and lay my cardigan on top of it next to the chair. I sit down on the chair and it slightly creaks as the padding is pushed into the frame. 

'Great, one more thing to worry about' I think as I make a mental note to double check my weight when I get home. Glancing around the room, I find it's very bland. A simple nurse cart under the faq on the wall, with limited supplies, a small white cupboard with two doors, a open white sink to which I can see the piping travelling down the wall and into the floor, which is also a dull grey. 

'I'm guessing that used to be white as well' I think to myself, as I'm staring at the chips in the tiled floor. 

'Would it kill them to have a picture of something with colour....or even a window' I say to myself somewhat surprised at the last part. No window, but a dull creamy yellowish vent on the ceiling, topped with a thin layer of dust around the fins answers my question about the airflow. 

True to her word, DR ridiculously pale was back in a minute. 

"Are you allergic to anything" She says whilst moving to the sink to first wash her hands. 

"No, not that I am aware of" I answer casually back. She moves to her cart and starts applying gloves. She sets the syrgine down on the stainless steel tray hooked on the side. 

"And when you provided your blood previously to us, when we found out you had the antibodies to accept the virus, but not have any effect from it" she peers at her clip board on the cart "but you can still infect others, did you go through, with the doctor, your previous medical history?" she slightly sneers out the still infect people part. 

Okay, sorry I can't get sick. 

"Yes, they advised me im in the 1% of people who can be a host and transfer it" I say narrowing my eyes her. Where is this going? Do I need to give more blood to help produce another vaccine? "And they didn't comment on my medical history" I finished looking down at the lioness face tattooed on my left hand. 

"Okay.." She picks up an alcohol wipe and rips it open. "So this is the Moderna vaccine that is available in Australia. Very mild side effects have be shown with this one, but I will go through these quickly with you" She is now standing in front of me. Her voice is slightly muffled from her mask. "Although you may not have any of these as your part of the lucky crew" 

This time it was a flat out sneer. 

Alright mate, I get it. I'm lucky, but I'm so not lucky at the same time. 

"If some of the side effects turn me into a zombie, that's not okay. I'll only slightly sue the government" I say with a small smile on my face and slightly laughing the last part out. 'I'm trying to break this tension love, help me out a bit' 

She gives me a deadpan look. She doesn't comment back. 

"You may experience mild headaches, slight tingling sensations in your arms down to your fingers, and small hot flushes over the next few days. Majority of patients only experience this for a total of 36 to 48 hours after receiving the vaccine." 

"Okay, so what happens when that time has passed and I still feel the symptoms" 

"You'll need to return here for a blood test so we can check your levels" 

"Okay, so what happens if I get other symptoms, ones you didn't mention" 

"A full list of the possible symptoms to looks out for will be on your info sheet" 

"Okay, but what if.." she stops me by raising her hands up, with the syrgine placed between her thumb and index finger. 

"The information sheet will have a hotline number you can call, I suggest you call them when you leave here. They will listen to your list of scenarios" she says as she moves towards my right arm. 

'Okay, you said if I had questions to ask you' I mentally roll my eyes at her. I don't know what her problem is, I clearly have a face that's annoyed her. 

"Okay.." I say quietly as she slightly lifts my sleeve up to get better access to my arm. She swipes the alcohol wipe a few time over my upper arm. 

"Alright, 3...2...." she counts down. 

.....ow. 

She doesn't wait until one. The force from the jab hurts, but the grip she had on my skin to pinch it, hurts more. 

"Okay, your free to go" she turns back to her cart and disposes of the syrgine. "No need to wait, I'm sure you'll be fine, people who are in the 1% can go straight away" she finishes by snapping her gloves off and throwing in the rubbish bin. 

I dont say anything. I can't. I can feel the tears prick my eyes from the pain on my arm. It's going to bruise, and not only from the vaccine. 

Did I mention today is clearly not my day? 

_____________________________________

MILD SIDE EFFECTS MY FUCKING LEFT FOOT 

Jesus christ. Holy Mary mother of....ARGHHH. 

I'm back at my house, spread across my couch in my bra and undies. 

I'm sweating like a pedophile at a wiggles concert. 

I feel like there is fire in my veins, but it's stinging in a way that I feel like iv been dumped in ice water. I'm breathing in heavily, and exhaling loudly. 

"If this is fucking mild, then what the fuck is the feeling of harsh" I grovel to myself out loud. Something can't be right. There's no way this is mild. 

Mild is a what my husband puts on his burger when he wants chillie flavour, but not the spice. Mild is what I put on my eggs in the morning so I don't shit myself on the way to work. 

No, no..ohhh no. 

This is full spice. Harsh and unforgiving. 

This is grabbing the grim reaper's moldy dick and shoving it in your ass dry, unforgiving. This is the kind of harshness that makes you become a stripper on the toilet when your pushing out rocks that have been glued to your inside. 

"Fucking hell, what's that number, I need to talk to someone" I groaned as I sit upright. Searing hot pain ripped through my skull instantly making me writher back down and pull my legs up to my chest.  
It doesn't stop, I'm now moaning every breath I take as the pain become more and more unbearable as I'm laying there. 

I can feel the sweat pooling over every inch of my body. On my lower back, in the creases of the elbows and behind my knees. It's dripping from my forhead, trickling down and threatening to go into my eyes. I can feel it between my toes as they clench around the top of my feet, searching for some sort of relief. 

My head is going to explode. Some one is going to find my brains plastered all over the couch and up the walls, over my wedding photos. The pressure increases and I see white. The buzzing in my brain moves to a voloumn so loud it's deafening. I feel myself tightenmy arms around my legs. I'm shaking violently and I can't breath. 

'Stop, please just stop..' I beg in my head to who ever is listening 'stop, JUST STOP PLEASE' 

I pass out, not knowing my own name, where I am or wondering would I still be recognisable after I explode all over my couch. 

_______________________________________

...BANG!!! 

"Babe, the dogs want to be let out of their cages.." 

..BANG......."KAYLA?!?" 

"Babe, did you hear me? Zeus wants to go outside..." I groan throwing my arms over my face. "Just let them out so I can sleep please" 

I roll over in bed to my right, to get comfy again. This always happens. My husband always made me get up and let the dogs out. Nope, not today. I am too tired today, I feel weaker then usual. 

But when I roll I suddenly find myself feeling like I'm falling. That kind of feeling when your body jolts you in your sleep. 

Except this wasn't my body tricking me into thinking I fell, I did fall. Flat on my face on the wooden floor. 

"What in the fuck..." I moan loudly. I open my eyes while I roll over onto my back. My hips snags my coffee table and I hiss to myself, and I quickly rub the sore area. I instantly open my eyes. 

'Where are my pants' I mutter in my brain. My eyes focus on the downlights on the ceiling. I can see the sun poking through the skylight, alerting me instantly it is well into the day. Blinking rapidly, I try to remember the previous events. 

..."KAYLA, OPEN THE DOOR OR IM SMASHING MY WAY IN" 

Okay, I'm alert now. 

I sit upright on the floor, I scramble to stand but I'm dizzy. I lean on the couch and haul myself to my feet. I still don't understand what is happening. Did we have a party last night? How much coke did I end up doing? Okay, seriously, why am I only in my under garmets?? 

I scan my loungeroom and over to my dining room for clues. 

Nothing. Nothing to indicate me and husband had thrown a party and I passed out. 

"RIGHT THATS IT, IM NOT PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE I CAUSE TO COME IN..." The voice screams behind my front door. 

I gasp and throwing my hand to my forhead. It's Kym. 

"Dont Kym, I'm coming... hold up" I half yell towards the door. Why is Kym yelling at me. Jesus christ, I'm never doing that much coke again. 

I wobble over to the dining table and grab my cardigan thats been hung over the back of the chair. Throwing it on, I walk towards the front door and catch my reflection in the mirror. 

Well fuck me. .....FUCK. ME. 

If a slug and a rotten corpse had sex and had a baby, it would be how I look right now. 

Sticky, grey, sunken eyes, bruised, hair greasy and sticking to my back and on my neck. To say I look like the walking dead, would be an understatement. 

"Jesus christ Kayla, what the fuck is going on? Iv been trying to contact you for 2 days now." Kym sighs, I can almost the taste the relief she is expelling through the door. "Hurry up and let me in" she adds. 

I can't let her see me like this. 

No. Fucking. Way 

This would be it, she would ship me of to a mental illness ward or some shit. No. I'm not doing it.  
Ill just say I'm not feeling to well and if she was worried, she should of contacted my husband. Yeah that will work. I'll figure out the rest later, I just need her to go first. 

I am about to start expelling my pathetic excuse, when I glance at my dining table in the reflection of the mirror. 

The information sheet lays on the top, half under my bag. It is silently screaming at me. 

I feel a stone drop in my stomach, and a wave of emotion sweep through my chest. I visably shudder and close my eyes. 

There was no party that I was hosting, no stupid amounts of coke, no excessive drinking with my friends......... 

No husband. 

'Fuck, I passed out from that fucking vaccine' I think. 

"Hello?!?! What is taking so long" 

Ahh, Kym. 

"Umm, yeah.. sorry hun, I just got out of the shower and I'm not decent. I havnt been feeling well and I have been trying to sleep it away. Can you come back later this week?" I start of saying shakily, eventually I gain control over my voice. 

"Uhh what?" She spits out. "You havnt been online in 2 days, that's not like you. Just open the door" she is getting impatient. 

Two days... wait what?? 

"Yeah I know, iv been trying to stay off social media for a while. Honestly, I have been sleeping, it's just a tummy bug so I don't want to open the door and share germs with you." I'm panicking. I hope it isn't reaching my voice. "I need to go back to the toilet so can you come back later. I promise I'll call you.. I just...I'm still sick" I close my eyes. I gently place my head in my hands. 

Now I'm not religious at all, but I am praying as if my life, my first born's life, and their first born's life, depends on it. 

"...jesus okay, well" she pauses, I can hear her clear her throat "make sure you do, I was so worried something had happened...." 

An imagine if me, laying in a pool of blood, pouring out of my wrist on the bathroom floor flashes in my mind. A slight throb nested in my head aswell. But as soon as it came, it was gone. 

"Nah nah, I'm not going to kill myself Kym. I'm to important for that" I joke through the door to her. I feel a wave of embarrassment hit me. I look down at the floor and narrow my eyes. 

Why would I feel embarrassed by saying that... that's...no it's a joke... 

"That's...that's not what I ment" she slightly whines. 

She lying. 

I have known her for too long. I know when she is lying, even through a solid door I can tell... 

"Just call me when your up for a visitor, you know I miss you" she finishes by saying goodbye. I can hear her light foot steps receeding to her car. I don't move an inch until I am certain her car has moved out of the driveway. Her SRT exhaust cuts through the quiet street as I hear her drive away. 

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. 

I turn back around and face my dining table, I lean forward and clutch the chair. 

'What the fuck happened.." I wonder quietly. 

Sharp barking from out the back cut through my thoughts. Maggie stares through the back door at me, desperately pleading something with me. I can't read her face. 

Fuck. Kym said two days. 

I quickly riffle through my bag and find my phone. It's dead. 

"Jesus christ..." I whimper to myself. I rush over to my charger suddenly feeling extremely worried, the pit in my stomach hasn't let up. It can't be true. 

I plug my phone in and allow it to charge. I move across to the back door and open it up. Maggie and Zeus coming charging in whimpering and jumping up at me. 

"Yes okay, okay. I know I'm sorry. Okay stop jumping Zeus, yes Maggie, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. ZEUS STOP JUMPING" I say to them both. Zeus has jumped on me and because I am not wearing pants, scratched all down the front of my legs. Oh you fucker, that gonna bleed. 

Sure enough, after they had settled down and I have ordered them to go lay in their beds near the TV, my left thigh has blood on it. It has dripped down to my knee and started to dry already. 

Groaning, I quickly grab their food bowls from outside, top up their food and water, and allow them to eat while I search for my cats. I find that both are curled up on the bed like nothing has happened. Ninja lifts her head when I walk into my bedroom. 

"Sorry lovies, mummy had a headache..and passed out" I casually explain to both of them. I get no response, as expected.  
Milo is curled up on the foot of the bed, and as I walk past, he opens his eyes just a fraction to look at me. I give him a quick pat and make my way to the ensuite for a much needed shower. 

~ 

"Euughh what the fuck happened" I say for the 100th time as I wash the conditioner out of my hair. Iv been in the shower for nearly an hour now, I can tell by my lack of fingerprints on the tips of the fingers. They have wrinkled, and the water has been so hot they are now itchy. 

I'm confused. I run my fingers through my hair as I replay the last memories. 

Couch. Pain. Spicy. White. Sweat. Ice. Couch. Pain. Spicy. White. Sweat..... Ice. 

It makes no sense, I can't have been lying there for two days. My cats would have at least tried to eat me. 

I quickly scan my body. No bites.... bless them. 

I finish up in the shower still replaying the memories. I quickly dry myself off and glance down at the cut on my leg. 

Huh. The blood must of been from Zeus as there are no marks. 'Odd' 

I dress in black jeans and a dark green long sleeve top and head to my phone which is now fully charged. As I am waiting for it to switch it on, I let the dogs back outside as they are probably busting now, and quickly fill up the cats bowls with food, in the laundry. 

Couch. Pain 

My phone turns on and I instantly check the date. 

'Well I'll be damned. It has been two days. Ahhh my poor dogs, my neighbours probably hate me, Maggie would of barked her head off..' 

Spicy. White. Sweat. Ice. 

I scroll through my notifications and search for anything really important. Nothing is there besides a few recent text from kym with a few choice words. She usually doesn't swear this much, she must of really been worried. 

The pit suddenly grows bigger in my stomach, and I feel a wave of sickness. 

Couch. 

This has to be beyond the normal side effects. There's no way people would go through this without posting it on twitter. 

Pain. 

I need to talk to that DR cunt. 

...Pain. 

I start feeling dizzy again. 'No, not again' 

....PAIN. 

I'm sobbing, unwilling reliving the last memories on loop over and over. 

PAIN 

I collapse to the floor in a sobbing heap. I can feel heat from my finger tips travelling up my arms. I'm confused and afraid. I'm alone with no one to help me. I'd usually call for my husband.. that emotion hits me like a crowbar to the face. 

I'm hurt. I'm really hurt. I havnt grieved yet and suddenly I wish I had listen to everyone. Painful memories and emotions are ripping through me as I try to somewhat calm down. It's hitting me all at once. 

I should of gone to the funeral and said goodbye. I should of moved his stupid shoes from the front door. 

PAIN 

It spikes up to my shoulder and the buzzing is back, surrounding my head. I let out a blood curdling scream as a force pushes me back into the wall behind me. I'm smacked on my ass on the floor, my arms and leg splayed out in front me. I stare ahead and focus on the green glow that travels down my arms and to my my palms in front of me. 

'Oh..shi....' 

I didnt manage to finish my thought before it stream's out of my palms at an incredible force. I feel my damp hair whip behind me and slap against the wall around my head from the blow of it. I see my dining table and chairs blown up into the air and smash against the ceiling and the couch.  
Or what was left of the couch at that point as that explodes at the same time. Splinters and debre litter the room and slice through the walls like there are no walls there. I hear the shattering of the widows before I see it. Shimmering and landing all around me, like deadly snow. 

I squeeze my eyes shut and I feel weak. I start slipping into unconsciousness before I can comprehend what is happening. 

'I hope my animals are okay' 

I black out completly and slide down the wall onto my side and my hand slump down in front of me. 

I didn't give a second thought to the spider in the bath tub.


End file.
